Apocalyptic Conflagration: Lady of Eternal Flames
by Lucicide
Summary: AU: Ravel Phenex is born ten years before canon starts, her soul is fused with a lesbian otaku, this drives her to be the most powerful she can be. During Issei and Riser's fight, fearing for her younger brothers life when faced with light, she ignites. One in a billion have the shard, and now a phoenix Walks the Eternities, and she is burning with the flame. Femslash. PW!OP!Ravel
1. Need to Know It

AU Need to Know Knowledge and Warnings

Warnings: Femslash, (Possible) Lemons, Planeswalker!OP-UCP!Crown Prince(Pride and Lust)!Ravel [Note: UCP=Ultimate Cosmic Power], blood/gore, swearing, mentions of sex/other graphic content.

Extra warning, while there will be lots of action; the main point of this story is character development (or attempting to) and Ravel reconnecting with family and new/old friends. Also, Ravels peerage or other characters do most grunt work (not "boss" fights), because when she steps onto the battlefield it's going to be a "curb stomp". She fights like a more arrogant (read: confident) and less insane, but more patronizing Alucard (from Hellsing). She balances this with an intellect rivaling that of Lelouch vi Britannia (Code Geass), Light Yagami (Death Note), and Aizen Sosuke (Bleach).

High School DxD AUs:

Ravel's mother is the last descendant of the Valefor Bloodline; their power is Absorption-Assimilation-Evolution (Only works on abilities related to their own, but will otherwise "evolve" a resistance over time.) -Note: this does NOT apply to Ravel, because of her Spark.

Devil family powers are somewhat like this in my story, House of Phenex: Fire-Wind-Immortality (Infused with instant regeneration), Sitri: Water-Ice-Dominance (Dominance over water and/or ice), Bael: Destruction-Eradication-Existence (i.e. Power of Destruction), etc.

Ravel has her own evil pieces; NONE are in use as of the prologue.

Other 'Verses exist here, such as, but not limited to, Tokyo Ghoul, Nasuverse (Just the Magi/Magus), Campione (same set of rules but killing HERETIC GODS does NOT kill the ACTUAL gods), Shinmai Maou no Testament, To Aru Majutsu (Mostly Espers though), Hellsing, World Break (the Reincarnation of Heroes) etc.

The original Maou, there were SEVEN instead of four. One for each Sin. They were ALL "Super Devils". Super Devils are, in fact, DEMONS (Basically Anti-Gods). There can only be seven at any given time. Sirzechs=Wrath, Serafall=Envy, Falbium=Sloth, Ajuka=Greed, and Ravel (For having two souls merged into one, has Pride (Original Ravel) and Lust (Lesbian Otaku).

She was Ultimate Class before ignition, OFFICIALLY, but had already unlocked her Demon/Crown Prince power, though she kept this hidden.

Ravel is 24 years of age.

Planeswalker AUs:

Sparks are, in my eyes, a "shard" of creation (OF ALL THINGS), and is thus immune to all but other Sparks (i.e. Planeswalkers)

Ravel is not affected by "The Fall" (Her two bloodlines make the magic used to cause it null and void) and is thus a fully powered god-like Planeswalker.

Her (Ravel's) Spark mutates her Evil Pieces, giving her peerage not only the Immortality of the Phenex Clan, but also enables them to travel the Blind Eternities IF they are with her.

This story is NOT about all of the dimensions she travels too. There may be flashbacks, or even brief explanations but this story takes place first and foremost in the HSDxD world. (After I'm done, I might write a sequel to this about other planes she'll visit, but it's shelved for now.)

There will be the occasional interlude that has Ravel going to some plane or another, but that's it.

Foreknowledge that needs knowing: Her first Plane was Dark Souls, the second was Bloodeborne both of which she instinctively (and accidentally) linked with and ABSORBED into her shard. Her third attempt had better success, allowing her to hone her powers both as a Planeswalker and personaly, as it was a world of pure magic, where gods, titans, primordial, eldritch horrors, eldrazi, phyrexians, slivers, dragons, and aspescts walked the Universe, all connected through Yggdrasil. Afterwards she absorbed it into her Spark too.

Key information: Dark Souls (Red and Black Mana, with slivers of White), Bloodborne (Black, due to the Old Blood, and Blue, from Insight), Unnamed Plane (All colors, but primarily Green, Red, White, and Colorless).

List of some powers Ravel has gained **(Spoilers, if you don't want to know)** : Rinnegan/Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan/Byakugan/Rinne-Sharingan as well as Chakra (absorbed and assimilated after stumbling across a Naruto-verse where Kaguya won.) Requires no hand signs.

Gilgamesh' powers after consuming his Heroic Spirit that was infected by Angra Mainyu.

Asarakram (From Claymore, turns out it was a YOUKAI-DRAGON God Hybrid (Not the demons of claymore but more like the yokai of DxD) Yoki and Draconic energy.

Saiyans Zenkai, Namekian Regeneration, and Majinn Absorption (All used to increase her already existing forms of these abilities.) DOES NOT HAVE KI.

Omni-Combat Mastery (Absorption of all enemies (souls) after gaining the Rinnegan)

And through the first two planes she consumed, dominion over fire, smoke, ash, chaos, light, darkness, death, life (Dark Souls, and Light and Life are somewhat limited due to her nature as a Demon), blood, insight/knowledge, mind, dreams, combat, the hunt, night, and the moon (Through Bloodborne).

All she really gained from the third plane was TRUE Immortality from consuming Yggdrasil.

If turned into a Plansewalker card classification she would be primarily Red, Black, and Green, with White to balance her moral compass, and Blue to enhance/tame the others. She carries most of her land connections INSIDE her spark due to having consumed the three planes she made the most in.

(Note: None of these abilities/powers show physically (even the doujutsu) because it was absorbed, then ASSIMILATED)

Now at this story STARTS at the Three Factions Peace conference. For the DxD world it's been a month since Ravels disappearance, but for her? It's been five thousand years. (When her spark ignited, it placed a temporal barrier around her Planer Cluster.)


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All I own is what's original, and my storyline. The rest belongs to others.**

 ** _Kuoh Academy, Three Factions Peace Conference_**

In this moment history was being made. For the first time in existence the Three Factions were making peace. Devils, Angels, and Fallen were spread throughout the room, some of the most powerful beings on Earth, speaking calmly, civilly, and genuinely, to each other. They had finally put an end to the millennia long cold war, and were ready to work towards a brighter future.

Suddenly though, everything _stopped._ Only the beings powerful enough to withstand the halting of time were able to move. Among them were Michael, Gabriel, and Irina for the Angels. Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Grayfia Lucifuge, Rias Gremory, and Issei Hyoudou for the devils. Azazel, Vali Lucifer, and Penemue for the Fallen. Startled, they made their way to the windows, where they could see leagues of magicians outside holding a barrier around the school.

"Hm, well seems someone's come to crash the party." Azazel said with amusement. The rest of the faction leaders smirk slightly as well. "Do we know what could be causing this?" Michael asked calmly.

"Rias, where is your bishop right now? I have the feeling he's been compromised." Sirzechs ask his little sister softly.

"He should be at the Old… School… Building, they trapped him there didn't they?!" Rias started speaking calmly but quickly began worrying for her servant.

"Vali, can you reach the dhampir in before they can finish the barrier?" Azazel asked his adopted son.

"Sure… can I kill it if I do?" the White Dragon Emperor returned with a smug smirk.

"Hell no! Like I'd let that happen you stupid pretty boy!" Issei yelled defiantly.

"Brother, I have an extra rook, what I used it…?" Rias questioned softly.

"Castling, hm? Grayfia how many people can you add to the teleport?" Lucifer asked his wife.

"Only one other my Lord." She responded coolly.

"Then send me! I'll keep the president safe, and get Gasper back!" the Red Dragon Emperor spoke, his voice determined.

"So be it, the rest of us will hold them off until then. Vali, you start taking out the magicians." The leader of the Grigori commanded.

"Very well then." Vali grinned arrogantly.

 **~~~***AC: LoEF***~~~**

 _She is a being of many titles and names._

 _Devil,_

 _Noble,_

 _Heiress,_

 _Daughter,_

 _Sister,_

 _Family,_

 _Friend,_

 _Immortal,_

 _Phoenix,_

 _Crown Prince Pride,_

 _Crown Prince Lust,_

 _Demon God._

 _The came;_

 _Lordvessel,_

 _The First and Forever Flame,_

 _Lady of Fire, Ash, Chaos, Order, Light, Dark, Life, Death,_

 _The Eternal One,_

 _Huntress,_

 _Great One,_

 _Oedoness, of the Infinite Dream (though some argue; Blood, Night, Insight, Mind, Knowledge, Moon. All are right, all are wrong.)_

 _Life Giver,_

 _Soul Taker,_

 _World Tree,_

 _Yggdrasil,_

 _The Red, The Black, The Green, The White, The Blue, Devourer of Planes,_

 _But first and foremost, above all else, the Alpha and Omega,_

 ** _Planeswalker_** _._

 ** _~~~***AC: LoEF***~~~_**

 _In a realm of paradox, where night and day are one, dark and light are one, death and life are one, space and time are one, She rests._

 _Asleep, she slumbers._

 _Centuries she's slept._

 _Her home, her plane, her beginning was locked away. She did so herself. Only when none could stand against her, only when she was at the pinnacle, peerless I her might and mind, could she allow herself to return._

 _Millennia have past; she has both seen and made empires rise and fall. She has trained, mastered, and_ _ **ruled**_ _her power. Her Spark, what was once a fragment of creation-The Blind Eternities-has become more. What was once only a fragment, was now a new Whole. Still she remains. She is her own person, and whether eternity lives in her soul or not, life still has meaning._

 _She and hers have nothing to fear. What can the Infinite and Dream, do to one who makes her own kin, the Walkers, flee in terror? She will never fear again, for there will never be a need to do so._

 _As two glowing blue-not blue-eyes open, the lock on her planer cluster shatters, and The Phoenix takes flight once more._

 **~~~***AC: LoEF***~~~**

 **Authors Note: Okay, so here's a taste of what's to come. That second part? Don't expect too much conceptual wording, because when Ravel is in "human" form, her thoughts** ** _appear_** **to be humanish. Anyways, I'm already started on the "official" chapter one, so tell me, like it? Love it? Hate it? Any ways you think my writing could be better would be appreciated as well. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	3. Arc 1: Spark

Chapter 1: Spark 1.1- The Ember

 **Authors Note: It all started with a spark, right?**

 **Disclaimer: All I own is what's original, and my storyline. The rest belongs to others.**

 ** _~~~***AC: LoEF***~~~_**

 ** _Kuoh Academy_**

The last thirty minutes, as far as anyone of the three factions was concerned, was, perhaps ironically, chaos. When Issei and Rias left to free Gasper, the rest took the fight to the magicians. The leaders stayed being, content with letting their youngest generations get more experience. It wasn't until the last magician had been defeated, Issei had freed gasper by forcing the young dhamphir to drink his blood (stopping his sacred gear from going out of control, and they had all assembled that they realized it wasn't over yet, just as she appeared.

She was a tall, buxom and shapely woman, with brown hair, greyish blue eyes, glasses, and smug smirk on her face. She was, as was common amongst most pureblooded supernatural creatures, especially the devils. Her name was Katerea Leviathan, and all the leaders either knew, or had met her before. She was also a member of the Old Satan Faction, proving not all their race were receptive to their leader's peace talks.

Not even that though was a surprise. What was, however, were the three people behind her. First and foremost, there was the Manifestation of All the Worlds Evils, Angra Mainyu. No one knew where he truly came from, just that he appeared nearly ten months ago, wiped out three cities and then vanished. His appearance was that of shadow in the shape of a man, with red runic linings glowing swirling with.

Second, Harutora Tsuchimikado, decendent, and recently revealed during a situation dubbed the "Tokyo Crisis" by the national Onmyoji, _reincarnation_ of Yakou Tsuchimikado. He had golden blonde hair tipped with black ends, a single glowing purple eye, with a cloth bandage covering the other. He was dressed in business suit, and what seemed to be a cloak raven feathers.

Third, but far more surprising though was Vali.

Azazel sighed sadly to himself, having known this was likely to happen. His adopted son, no matter how good of a person he was at heart, was battle hungry, and wanted to prove himself. Therefore, it was not so unexpected to see this "betrayal".

Vali! I don't suppose I can't convince you to change your mind, can I? Your stubborn that way." The Grigori Governor General called out, though he already knew the answer.

"Sorry, but I was raised by someone far more stubborn then me. I learned from the best, right Father?" Vali replied with none of his earlier arrogance, and nothing but solemn determination to see his goal through to whatever end that may be.

Before the fallen could respond, he was interrupted by a deranged giggle. "Oh Azazel, how must you feel right now?! To have you own SON betray you, the child you raised and loved, when no one else would! It doesn't feel good does it, that sadness, that despair! Don't worry though, the pain, and then the anger will come soon enough, just give it some time! HAHAHA!" The last descendent of the great Leviathan bloodline. Azazel simply stayed quiet, but eyed her darkly.

"Katerea why are you doing this! We were like sisters!" Serafall cried, tears in her eyes at seeing the woman she had grown up with and loved like she where her twin. "Why? WHY?!" Katerea screamed, suddenly sounding enraged instead of her previous amusement, "YOU STOLE MY INHERITANCE USURPER! Sisters? I NEVER loved you like a sister, but you still don't realize that… do you…" her voice trailed off with loathing, but even Serafall could hear the heartbreak laying just underneath.

It appeared the talking was done now, though, as Mainyu and Harutora were content with letting things play out as they were, so they simply stayed silent.

Azazel stepped forward, the soles of his shoes clicking across the pavement preparing to confront Katerea and Vali. Suddenly, however, a flash of burning and blinding light filled the school grounds, causing him to halt as he, and everyone else shielded their eyes.

When the light faded, they all saw the cause behind it. There, standing in the midst of some of the most powerful creatures in existence, was a woman. She had long lustrous and curly platinum blond hair, shimmering sapphire eyes, flecked with gold, and a fiery hellish orange ring around her pupils. She was supernaturally curvy in all the right places, and her skin was a flawless pale alabaster that seemed to glow in the moonlight. She was wearing some kind of black, gold, and crimson dress with leathers and a eagle like hood, that her soft hair flowed out from beneath. Lastly, she had on matching leather gloves that went to her elbows, and boots that went up her thighs, both black in color.

"Hmm… Well that was certainly unpleasant! I wonder what could have woken me from my slumber so early?" She questioned, obviously talking to herself, even as most of the people around her looked on with shock, and a few dropped jaws.

After all, despite some differences, who could mistake Ravel Phenex?

 ** _~~~***AC: LoEF***~~~_**

 _It was six months earlier that she had disappeared in a flash of light, not so unlike the one returned in. No one could find the cause of why it had happened, or even where she now was, but they never stopped searching._

 _In fact, it was one of the agreements all three factions came to in their talks, find the Phenex Princess. How could they be expected to know how the young women, then age 24, had just transcended all creation when she saw her little brother's life flashing before her eyes at the hands of the Red Dragon Emperor who had just poured holy water on his head?!_

 _And so, the search continued, and the failures to find or even hear of, Ravel continued to pile up._

 _Little did they know what had been six months for them, had been nearly thirteen millennia for "young" Ravel Phenex._

 ** _~~~***AC: LoEF***~~~_**

"Lady R-Ravel?!" an almost comical cacophony of voices resounded from the three factions side. They all stood, dumbstruck as the most powerful devil of the young generation, and not so secretly hailed as the most beautiful and graceful, somehow, in some way, seemed even more so than previously.

When she turned to look at them a spark of recognition glinted in her eyes. _Ah_ , she thought, _the time had finally come for_ _ **that**_ _._ She regarded the them, so many faces that had been nothing but blurred images for the better part of five thousand years.

You see, when she sparked her fear over losing her brother, of not making it in TIME. Had caused the pure mana generated from the Ignition of her Spark to freeze the time of her planer cluster, AND lock everything out, who wanted in. Even if that person where she, herself. Of course, she hadn't realized this until the foreign memories- _hidden in her soul_ -began to return to her after having them sealed by her parents when she was a child do to the pain they caused her young mind.

If she remembered correctly, it took half a century for them to full resurface. At the end though, she realized what had happened.

 _Spark._

 _Ignition._

Where she had now been for fifty years.

 _A new plane._

 _Naruto. Shippuden, to be exact._

It wouldn't be for another millennium that she realized she had consumed and assimilated three planes even before this.

 _Dark Souls, at the darkest and greatest flare of its power, the First Flame._

 _Blood Borne, at the most nightmarish time in the dream, the Great Ones._

 _Overlord, at the height of its worlds glory, Yggdrasil._

More importantly, she realized what she was.

 _A Walker of the Blind Eternities._

 _Planeswalker._

"What? No welcome home party?" Ravel Phenex, the Eternal One, asked with a ditzy tilt of her head.

 _Now this_ , the leaders of every group present though, _is chaos_.

 ** _~~~***AC: LoEF***~~~_**

 **AN: Like it, love it, hate it? Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames (get the pun?) are not, future reference.**


	4. Arc 1 Spark 2

Chapter 2: Spark 1.2- The Ember

 **Disclaimer: All I own is what's original, and my storyline. The rest belongs to others.**

 ** _~~~***AC: LoEF***~~~_**

 ** _Kuoh Academy_**

The school grounds where consumed in silence. All the anyone, even those of the Khaos Brigade, could do was stare. The only people who didn't know who this woman was, were Harutora, and Mainyu. Then again, they had never come into contact with her.

Ravel watched on curiously. It was obvious she had just interrupted a confrontation of sorts. She looked over to where the Maou were, and took note of the other two factions standing with them. Of course, being an heiress of one of the 72 pillars, had known of the peace talks going on behind closed doors, though now it seemed to be an open thing. _Nothing surprising_ , she thought.

Turning in the other direction, she saw four figures. Each had substantial power, at least by this planes standards. She gazed at the woman first. _Leviathan: descendent. Power class: Ultimate, infected: Infinite Serpent energy, recalculating… lower class Demon levels of power, soul: sad, mourning, heartbroken-in love: Serefall Leviathan, unrequited, or ignorant of. Allegiance: Old Maou Faction, secondary. Khaos Brigade-Ophis-primary. Threat level: non-existent. Note: Redeemable._ By the Eternities, she loved her Soul Sight, it made things so much easier.

Second, she looked at the shadowy being behind her. _Dark Deity: Angra Mainyu, all the worlds evils. Power class: lesser god-correction, recalculating… Ultimate, existence not all here, spread thin, weakened. Soul: corrupt, dark, twisted, hatful, malicious, bloodthirsty. Allegiance: Self, primary. Ophis, secondary-correction, betrayal after regaining power is likely. Threat level: non-existent._

Next, she looked at the only human of the group. _Twin Souls-Reincarnation made incarnation: Yakou Tsuchimikado, and Harutora Tsuchimikado-in conflict. Power class: High-Ultimate. Soul: twin spirit, conflicted, kind, light, in love-Natsume Tsuchimikado, tied to- fox spirit, one armed ogre spirit, and raven of rebirth spirit. Threat level: non-existent. Note: Redeemable._

Finally, she turned to the silver haired male. _Lucifer: second generation cambion. Power class: Ultimate-High Demon, reasoning… sacred gear found and identified, Divine Dividing, container for draconic soul designation Albion. Soul: chaotic grey, battle lust, caring, seeking approval, in love-Kuroka, stray SS-class Devil-Nekoshou hybrid. Threat level: non-existent, possible minimum. Note: Redeemable._

Just like that she had all she needed to know of the situation. The Khaos Brigade, a group of radicals made of multiple factions, with the leader being Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God. These four sought to disrupt the peace her home plane, and previous race, wished to create. This made them the enemy, but three out of four had high chances of redemption, and would be of great aid to her chosen side, which was now the Alliance, if converted. Just because she was choosing a side however, did not mean she was going to fight their battles for them, but it would give her peerage some fun if they could.

All of this happened in less than a millisecond. She turned back to the Alliance, and spoke: "Thine Ally." Then turning to the four-manned group: "Thine Enemy". Eyes glowing a brilliant white, she spoke once more, **"The Eternal One hath spoken."** And now she was back in her default mindset.

"Sorry about that. I have developed a habit of classifying my surroundings since I've been gone. Now then, you four!" The four members of the Khaos brigade looked at her questioningly. "You will leave. Now." Que jaw drops from pretty much everyone.

"I don't know who you think you are little gir-"Katerea was cut off when Ravel turned her focus onto her once more, and shivered at the coldness in her eyes. "Silence, Katerea Leviathan. If I wished for the input of my lessers I would say it. You four will leave, or one of you will die." She said coldly.

"Uh, R-Ravel, you should probably stop antagonizing the powerful people." Rias mumbled out when she saw how Mainyu was starting to radiate a cloud of darkness. The Phenex heiress turned to look at the redhead and glared. She still remembered whose all fault it was here spark had ignited, and Rias was one of them. "Powerful to you, maybe. Powerful to me? I think not. Comparing us is, comparing an insect the boot of God. They are insignificant." These words caused all four of the enemy to bristle at the blatant insult, and Mainyu started to radiate more darkness and at a faster rate.

"She should watch your tongue girly, I've killed people for less insults!" Mainyu roared ragefully. He then began to sprint towards Ravel, leaving a sonic boom in his wake, casually shattering the sound barrier. The planeswalker looked at depowered shadow of a god with disdain, and pointed her right index and middle finger at him. She twitched her wrist downwards, and to the shock of everyone, Mainyu collapsed, rolling across the ground and digging a trench in the earth with his body.

When several seconds had passed and he had yet to get up, Ravel smiled serenely. "Now, I will release .001 percent of my power, and you will flee with this mongrel in tow, am I clear? Good." It happened in less than a second, the world seemed to shift, and twist inwards around her, before exploding outwards.

 _It was light, dark, red, white, blue purple, yellow, grey, silver, green, orange, color,_ _ **color**_ _,_ _ **colorcolorCOLORCOLORCOLORCOLOR**_ _!_

Then it was over and all four were gone. Meanwhile everyone but the leaders of the alliance had passed out. "Ravel, I do believe you have some explaining to do…" Sirzechs said into the quite of the now abysmal night.

"I am prepared to do so, only after I have been assured of my little brother's safety, and seen to the health of my family." The heiress stated frigidly. She turned around to meet eyes with the first among equals for the devil hierarchy. Then she disappeared in a flash of light.

"Sirzechs… what just happened?" Azazel spoke calmly, though internally? He was freaking out. "I would like to know as well." Michael said quietly, deeply unnerved by this sudden turn of events.

"I'll try to figure this out soon, you have my word." Lucifer said gravely, then teleported to the Underworld. He had work to do, and was certain Serafall and Grayfia could handle things. He needed to get answers, and **now**.

 ** _~~~***AC: LoEF***~~~_**

 **AN: So, tell me what ya think?**


End file.
